


Prove Your Worth

by nihilistshiro



Series: Close Encounters [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Galtean Sheith, M/M, NSFW, SHEITH - Freeform, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilistshiro/pseuds/nihilistshiro
Summary: Shiro undergoes the first trial to become Keith's mate.





	Prove Your Worth

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY 
> 
> This took longer than I'd hoped and I've been in a bit of a writing rut, but it's DONE so here you go ;) Hope you enjoy!

Shiro threw up his arm, the built-in shield activating as he tried to dodge the heavy fist rushing toward his face. It struck hard against the purple energy as another Blade lunged from his left, swinging luxite at him. He shifted, catching the blow with his Altean broadsword, the metal ringing out, sparks flying.

A third Blade kicked against the glowing purple shield, driving Shiro backward. Another threw small, sharp stars across the room, slicing along his cheeks, one drawing blood dangerously close to the purple marking just beneath his eye.

He wiped the trickle of blood from his cheek, pushing himself back to his feet as he glared across the open battle simulation at his opponents. The Blade who knocked him down darted back to join his comrades. They moved in sync, no doubt from phebes of fighting together, shifting to create the next attack formation.

He thought some of them might be other alphas, but they were wearing special suits that masked their scent, making their moves less predictable—a surprise Shiro wished Ulaz had told him about.

What was the point of having one of the Blades appointed as his _tanazod_ if he wasn’t going to offer the "sage advice" promised. Ulaz took the time to explain the general nature of the four trials Shiro would be expected to complete to be recognized as Keith’s mate by the Blade, but their communication styles needed...adjustment.

Ulaz was watching the first trial from the spectator’s room with other members of Keith’s immediate kin. Shiro meant to have a word with him about the misinformation when this was all over, but for now, he was fully focused on the task at hand.

“Give up, Altean.” The Blade closest to him spun his sword in a circle before pointing it at Shiro. “You will never be a worthy mate for a Blade.”

Shiro gripped the end of his Altean broadsword and jerked it down, activating quintessence in the weapon to transform it into a double-ended spear. His metal arm flashed, the shield disappearing in favor of a long, magenta whip that crackled against the floor.

Two Blades rushed him at once and he twisted his body, flinging himself off the ground and kicking out to block each of their attacks. Upon landing he swept the legs out of the Blade closest to him with a swift kick and used the whip, wrapping it around the other Blade’s ankle. He gave a sharp pull and the second Blade joined the first on the ground.

The last two standing crossed, sprinting toward him together. One had a bow and began firing at Shiro before he could rise from his crouch. Shiro rolled to the left and got to his feet, growling as he lashed out with the whip.

It cracked the bow in half, nearly melting through the Blade’s glove. Shiro ducked under the second Blade, spinning to dodge him as he rammed into the archer at full speed, thrusting his shoulder into the Galra’s chest and knocking them to the ground.

There was no time to spare.

He turned and put up his spear at the last second, blocking the final Blade’s blow from behind. Shiro pushed, separating himself from his opponent. He deactivated the whip and let it evaporate back into his robotic arm.

The other Blade regrouped and was preparing to charge him again. Shiro spun his spear, expertly twirling it around his body, almost too fast to see.

The Blade made a move and their weapons clashed, sparks flying between them. Shiro dodged a slice to his shoulder with a spin before throwing his fist into the Blade’s stomach. Another blow to the head and his opponent was on the ground, the metal floor littered with the Blades he defeated.

Shiro was huffing for breath and wiped sweat from his brow. A door at the far end of the corridor opened and Ulaz stepped onto the training deck, hands clasped behind his back.

Shiro hobbled over to him, deactivating his weapon. He dabbed his fingers along the sticky blood oozing from a cut on his cheek.

“Scent blocking suits?” he asked, taking the canteen of water Ulaz handed him. “Don’t you think you should have told me about those?”

Ulaz tilted his head to the side, a curious glint to his yellow eyes. “Did you expect anything else coming into this trial? One of the first things we teach Marmoran agents is how to fight without relying on scent.”

Shiro rolled his eyes, “I didn’t know what to expect! When I asked, you just said ‘trial by combat.’ Maybe next time give me a little more to work with?”

Ulaz hummed but didn’t answer. The door to the training deck whooshed shut behind them as they made their way back to the control room. Keith would be there, and Shiro relaxed knowing he’d be with his omega soon.

It was a short walk to the observation room, where Keith, Krolia, and a few others were waiting. Keith eyed the cut on Shiro’s cheek and a few other minor injuries before flashing him a wry grin, pleased that his alpha came back relatively unscathed and victorious.

His white hair had been recently trimmed, the tight fade on the sides refreshed with a new, intricate design. Longer curls at his crown that had fallen across his brow.

The sight of Shiro unkempt sparked desire in Keith’s gut. He looked like he did when after they mated. And suddenly Keith was hyper-aware of the other Blades watching them.

“Well done, Altean,” Kolivan said. “You’ve managed to pass the first test.”

“A Galra teenager could have managed as much,” Krolia said with a wave of her hand. She’d been critiquing Shiro since he landed at the base. “You’ll need to be less sloppy if you want to pass the next phase.”

Shiro held her gaze. He knew it was common for alpha parents to be protective of their omega offspring. Common nature among most species. Shiro viewed winning Krolia’s approval as one more aspect of the trials..

“When do we start?” he asked, unwilling to be intimidated as he flashed her his most charming grin.

“Tomorrow,” Kolivan answered. “We leave for a remote location before the first cycle.”

Shiro nodded and turned to Ulaz. “Are you going to tell me what to expect tomorrow?”

“Of course,” Ulaz said with a blank expression. “I will debrief you in transit.”

Shiro’s mouth quirked. “Will that give us enough time?”

Ulaz cast him a sardonic look. “Of course.”

“I’m glad that was so easy for you,” Keith said, catching Shiro’s attention with a hand on his arm. Shiro’s shoulders dropped as he filled his breath with as much of Keith’s scent as he could.

Would Keith ever stop mesmerizing him? It took Shiro a moment to realize that the others were waiting for him to speak.

“Just like a normal day of training,” he said with a too-wide smile, trying to hide the pique of butterflies in his stomach.

Keith slid a hand up his forearm, squeezing at Shiro’s wrist. “A walk in the park for such a well-trained member of the Altean Special Guard.”

Shiro knew his cheeks were flushing at Keith’s praise. Keith had the gall to smirk and even though Shiro knew Keith was trying to rile him in front of the Blades, the knowledge was useless with Keith so close. Warm and eager.

“We better get you patched up,” Keith said, lacing their fingers together as he tugged Shiro toward the exit.

“Be careful with him, Yorak,” Krolia said, “We wouldn’t want him too tired to compete tomorrow.”

It was Keith’s turn to blush.

“Thanks, _mom_ ,” he said through a clenched jaw.

Shiro chuckled.

“Lead the way, _Yorak_.”

Keith rolled his eyes and dragged Shiro from the room. They didn’t speak as Keith led them through the base to the wing that housed crew quarters. Keith stopped in front of a door and punched a code into a small keypad before pressing his hand against it. It blinked and the door slid open.

Keith brought Shiro inside, flicking on a light as he continued past a living and kitchen area to the ensuite bathroom. Once inside, he pressed another keypad to close the bathroom door.

Keith guided Shiro to the toilet and sat Shiro down on its closed lid. Shiro folded his hands in his lap and waited as Keith gathered a few medical supplies from the cabinet, forgetting that his face was dripping blood all over his front.

Keith set the med kit on the sink, brushing Shiro’s white fringe from his eyes.

“Where are you hurt?” His scent was clean and it surrounded Shiro. He looked up at Keith, leaning his cheek into Keith’s palm to expose the cut on his cheek.

“This stings a little,” Shiro managed to say around the lump in his throat.

Keith smiled, stepping back to grab a piece of gauze and a bottle of antiseptic. He cleaned the wound gently, wiping up the dried blood and rinsing away debris.

When Keith was satisfied with his work, he spread ointment across the cut. It was bright blue and looked funny next to Shiro’s purple Altean marking. It was sticky and went on wet but quickly dried into a flexible strip.

Keith traced it with his finger, pleased that Shiro would heal quickly with minimal scarring. His nails drifted to scratch along Shiro’s scalp.

“It was exhilarating watching you fight today,” Keith whispered, tracing along the designs etched into Shiro’s hair.

“You weren’t worried about me?” Shiro asked, the corner of his mouth tipped up in a confident smirk.

Typical alpha.

“Why would I worry? I know my mate can handle himself.”

Keith tugged Shiro’s curls, tipping his face up as he stepped between Shiro’s open thighs. “At least, he better if he wants to stick around.”

Shiro tracked the predatory glare in Keith’s eyes with anticipation in his gut. The bathroom was small and it reminded him of the crystal closet on Altea.

“Getting into the spirit of the trials, are you?” Shiro quipped, his hands sliding up Keith’s muscular thighs to loosely cup his ass.

“I didn’t want to be,” Keith admitted, leaning down until their foreheads were touching, “but seeing you fight for me, knowing that you’re doing this for _me_ ….It’s definitely a turn on.”

Shiro’s grin was salacious as he pulled Keith closer. Sitting as he was, Shiro was shorter than Keith, much to Keith’s delight. He took the opportunity to lean over and give Shiro a possessive kiss. Shiro surrendered to Keith’s grip and Keith’s greedy tongue dipped into his mouth.

Shiro slipped a hand between their bodies, his palm cupping Keith’s half-hard cock. Keith tensed but his moan was muffled by their kiss.

Shiro’s other hand slid up Keith’s side, nimble fingers finding the release on Keith’s suit.

The dark material sagged around Keith’s collarbones and exposed his scent glands. Shiro moved to mouth at them, reveling in the way Keith sighed at the touch.

Shiro worked the fabric down, nipping and sucking his throat and chest as his hand continued to work him through the suit. He took one of Keith’s plum nipples in his mouth and rolled it between his teeth.

“Fuck.” Keith moaned, his violet eyes glued to Shiro.

Shiro’s lips slid along his skin and he tugged the suit down further.

“Wait a sec,” Keith said, reaching behind himself to free his tail. “Okay go ahead.”

Shiro chuckled, his warm breath tickling Keith’s abs. His teeth grazed along the sensitive skin beneath Keith’s belly button, his fingers digging into Keith’s hips.

Keith's thighs were trembling when his erection sprang free, painfully hard.

Shiro wrapped his left hand around Keith's cock, loosely rolling his fist as his thumb stroked the purple ridges that ran along Keith’s shaft.

Their eyes were locked together. Shiro slipped his tongue out to swipe along the slit at Keith’s head. He smiled as Keith moaned, pulling him into his mouth. Shiro was playing with him, lightly swirling his tongue around Keith’s length, lips pursing rhythmically. A hum of pleasure rumbled up Shiro’s chest, his eyes fluttering shut.

Shiro was drowning in the taste of Keith. He needed more of him. More of Keith's scent.

He swallowed Keith down, growling as his nose buried in the curls surrounding Keith’s base. Keith cried out, hands clawing against Shiro’s shoulders to keep himself upright.

Shiro began moving in long strokes, setting a languid pace. Keith was so responsive and Shiro relished each twitch. Each whimper. He chased them down, pulling Keith slowly apart at the seams.

Keith was in a trance, his body folding into Shiro. He held himself in check, refusing to rut like a helpless beast into Shiro’s mouth. Instead, he let the heat circling like a molten whirlpool between his thighs envelop him.

He was slicking in no time, and he caught the moment Shiro figured it out. Shiro groaned, his gaze darkening. He slipped off Keith’s cock, holding him aside in one hand as the other reached behind Keith, his fingers dipping between his cheeks.

Shiro nudged Keith’s thighs apart, the small space making their options limited. Keith whined as Shiro’s fingers tormented him, teasing Keith’s entrance but never pushing into him.

Keith tried to move but was rendered immobile by the suit still around his calves. He tried to fuck up into Shiro’s fist, but Shiro’s grip was a vice, keeping Keith in place.

Shiro’s torture felt endless. And divine. A thousand nerve endings ignited beneath Keith’s skin. He didn’t know how much longer he could take it, mewling when Shiro finally removed his hand.

The following ticks would be etched into Keith’s brain permanently. Shiro bringing slick-damp fingers to his mouth and sucking them clean. Shiro’s teeth biting into his lower lip as he tried to tamp down his wry smile.

Shiro brought Keith’s cock back to his mouth, his lips relaxed as he moved at a faster pace than before, one hand still circled around Keith's base.

It drove Keith to madness, and without Shiro keeping him still, he was free to rock forward, his cock hitting the back of Shiro's throat.

Shiro gagged but didn't slow, his hand and mouth moving in synchronicity as he drove Keith closer to the edge.

He knew Keith was close when he felt his thighs stiffen, his thrusts becoming erratic.

Shiro doubled-down is his efforts, lewdly slurping and stroking, his tongue and lips creating a tight pocket of heat for Keith to fuck into.

Keith was panting for breath, his throat raw thanks to the rough noises Shiro pulled from him.

His toes curled, his gut clenching as he erupted, eyes screwed shut in pure bliss. Shiro swallowed him without mercy, milking Keith until he was oversensitive, his body jolting in the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Shiro pulled off Keith with a smack, licking his lips, enjoying the dazed expression melting Keith's features, Keith's tail swishing slowly back and forth in contentment.

Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist, holding him close, his cheek pressed against Keith’s stomach.

They stayed like that for a while, Keith mumbling incoherent words of praise as he drifted back down. A swell of pride blossomed in Shiro’s chest that he was able to bring such pleasure to his mate.

He reached up, his fingers grazing the mate marks at Keith’s throat.

“I love you,” he said, looking up into Keith’s violet stare.

“I love you, too,” Keith answered with a soft smile. His dark brows drew together and he dropped his gaze to Shiro’s crotch. “Um, don’t you want to...you know?”

Shiro flushed and dropped his gaze. He coughed, dropping his hands from Keith.

“Actually I was thinking I should probably—ahem—abstain.” Shiro rubbed a hand along the back of his neck. “I’ll be more focused tomorrow if I’m a little...pent up.”

Keith burst out laughing and Shiro’s blush deepened, ears flicking down.

“You are adorable,” Keith said, rubbing his nose against the top of Shiro’s head, breathing in his scent as his curls tickled his nose.

“Please don’t tell your mom.”

Keith laughed again.

“Don’t worry,” he said, bending down to kiss Shiro’s temple. “Your secret’s safe with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do plan on writing the rest of this series! I'm on track to finish it by the end of July. 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter for more nonsense ---> @nihilistshiro.
> 
> Thanks to Shanny for giving it a read!! xoxo


End file.
